


Breathtaking

by J_J_Janson



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, First Kiss, Sharena and Lucina are both lowkey disasters, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_J_Janson/pseuds/J_J_Janson
Summary: A sparring match between Lucina and Sharena turns into dinner and a sleepover.





	Breathtaking

Sharena stood in the practice area, suddenly regretting arriving early. She’d tried to confess her feelings to Lucina, but all she could say to the other princess was, “I want to spend more time with you, and get to know you better, and maybe spend the rest of my life with you,” which had felt like a confession to her but apparently Lucina hadn’t taken the hint because she had invited Sharena to spar with her. 

Well, Sharena certainly wasn’t going to turn down an offer to spend time with her crush. And this Lucina wielded the spear Geirskögul, and Sharena relished the opportunity to fight a princess who wielded a spear. There weren’t many opponents Sharena could spar with, and it seemed Lucina was still learning Ylissean spearmanship. 

Restless, Sharena drummed her fingers down the length of Fensalir. Her weapon felt lighter in her hands than ever before, but she couldn’t be sure if that was because she had gotten stronger or if she was a bit lightheaded due to the imminent date. 

Was it a date? Sharena wanted it to be one. 

Sharena decided to distract herself and warm up by attacking one of the dummies. The straw targets seemed to cower before the restless princess. She lashed out, striking with a combination of thrusts and slashes towards the three targets in range, varying her angle of attack and shifting from target to target without any sort of pattern. She found a rhythm, and really let the targets have it. 

She only stopped when she heard clapping behind her. 

Sharena turned and saw Lucina standing in the doorway. 

She had a beaming smile on her face, and her light blue eyes had lit up. Her hair hung down her shoulders, just a shade lighter than her armor. Her armor, although light, still lent strength to her already toned body. She held Geirskögul in the crook of her elbow while applauding Sharena’s display. “You truly are impressive, Sharena. I hope to reach that level of skill with my own spear someday.”

Sharena giggled helplessly. “Oh, you know, I’m just doing my best. I guess I was really on my game today.”

Lucina nodded. “You certainly were. I feel like I’ve grown just from seeing your own skill.”

Sharena didn’t know how to respond so she said, “Well, do you wanna get started? Wait, you should warm up first.”

“Thank you, I’d appreciate it.” 

Lucina began stretching herself out, with Sharena mimicking her movements to have something to do. They rolled their shoulders, twisted at the waist, and touched their toes. Sharena felt a bit foolish and self conscious, but that was probably just her crush. 

Eventually, Sharena and Lucina locked elbows and took turns leaning forward, taking the other’s full weight on their back. Sharena’s face was warm, and she tried not to let her lightheadedness show. 

With all of that done, the two stepped away from each other. “Let’s get started,” Lucina said, hefting her spear and lifting her shield in front of her.

And so the two began to pace in a circle. 

Each watched the other’s movements with the eyes of a predator, searching for an opening. 

Sharena intended to take Lucina seriously, and wasn’t going to hold back. Lucina may not have as much experience with the spear as Sharena, but she was still a skilled warrior with more experience in combat than Sharena. 

Trusting her defense and patience, Sharena did not lunge for the momentary weaknesses in Lucina’s defense. She was unsure whether those openings were a trap or not, so she waited. 

Lucina kept low, and crept along without moving her attention from Sharena. She made miniscule adjustments to her stance and center of gravity that could only come from years of experience. Instincts refined by years of war shown through regardless of her weapon. 

Sharena forced herself to stumble.

Lucina’s attack shot out like an arrow, lashing out at the momentary lapse. Her attack came the moment Sharena’s balance shifted, her spear crossing most of the distance between them in the space between heartbeats.

Only to clatter against Sharena’s shield. 

Knowing the attack was coming, Sharena could react in an instant, shifting her shield to send Geirskögul skidding across her shield and past her. 

Lucina tried to pull back, reversing her momentum, and reacted in time to step just out of reach of Sharena’s counter attack. Taking another step back, Lucina tried to return to the impasse they’d had, but Sharena pursued, smashing at Lucina with her shield. While Lucina got her shield up in time, she was still pushed back and her own shield smacked her in the face, leaving a cut on her forehead. 

Sharena stepped back, not wanting to pursue her advantage recklessly. She returned to a solid stance, ready to receive whatever attack Lucina threw at her.

Lucina wiped the blood that had begun running down her forehead into her eye, and took stock of the situation. It seemed like Sharena could keep chipping away at her defense until eventually she could overwhelm Lucina. Sharena was able to wield her own spear and shield like extra limbs, rather than the conscious effort Lucina still had to make to use the Ylissean spear techniques Cordelia had been showing her. If Lucina couldn’t rely on her spearmanship, she’d try out her original fighting style.

Taking two steps back, Lucina then sprung forward and lept into the air. She spun in midair to gather momentum and slashed down just as she and her father used Falchion.

Even as Geirskögul whistled towards her, Sharena couldn’t look away from Lucina herself. With her azure hair flowing behind her, soaring through the air with determination written all over her face, Sharena couldn’t help but see her as a valkyrie of legend. She found herself so smitten with Lucina’s beauty that she didn’t even react to the attack.

Just in the nick of time, Lucina realized that Sharena wasn’t going to raise her shield, and shifted the angle of her attack so she only dealt a grazing blow to the blonde princess who stared up at her with a dumbstruck expression. However, Lucina’s spear hit the ground before she did, and she found herself falling over as she failed to land. 

Sharena didn’t know how, but Lucina somehow landed in her arms. Their faces were close, and Sharena was suddenly painfully aware of Lucina’s lips only a hair’s breadth from hers. She found herself flustered, but couldn’t bring herself to pull away. 

Lucina found herself leaning on Sharena. “Thank you for catching me, Sharena. But why didn’t you block my attack?”

It took Sharena a moment to realize that she wasn’t just a passive audience to Lucina’s beauty, she had to react to the blue-haired princess. “Well. You see. I um got distracted.”

Lucina still wasn’t pulling away. “What distracted you?” She was suddenly mortified. “Was my attack that foolish?”

“No!” Sharena interrupted before Lucina could disparage herself. “No, I thought you looked beautiful like that. You took my breath away.” 

Now Lucina too was blushing. “Oh. Thank you.”

If this were a romance novel, the two would then share a passionate kiss. But neither wanted to be the one to initiate it. So they stood there for a moment before they each pulled away. 

“That was a good workout,” Sharena remarked, looking away. “Would you like me to bandage your cut and take you out to dinner?”

Lucina nodded. “Yes, that would be lovely.” 

As the pair walked to the infirmary, Sharena hoped she would work up the courage to ask Lucina for a kiss after dinner.

***

Freshly bandaged, the two made their way to Sharena’s private suite so they could prepare dinner. Upon entering, Lucina took in the contents of Sharena’s chambers. Stuffed animals lay strewn about; lions, and tigers, and bears and all manner of other creature were scattered around. Some sat politely on  chairs and a sofa, others were displayed on shelves and dressers, and others still were simply abandoned on the floor. The walls of Sharena’s room did not show an inch of the dull-grey bricks of the castle, covered by all manner of curtains, posters, and tapestries. The furniture did not have any consistent style, with a hot-pink sofa stationed in a corner next to an elegant rocking chair, and a simple end table stationed beneath an almost gaudy painting of a dragon. 

Although the room was packed to the brim with things, Lucina did not see it as a display of wealth. Rather, it felt lived-in. 

As Lucina admired each item in the room, Sharena scrambled around, gathering stuffed animals in her arms, before abashedly stuffing them in a closet. “You don’t have to feel embarrassed, Sharena, I find your room quite cute.”

Sharena turned, and after a moment gave Lucina a smile. “I’m glad you like it. Alfonse is always complaining about the ‘mess’ but I’m the one who has to live here and I know where everything is.” She let out a little harumph, which made Lucina giggle. “Anyways, I should get cooking. I don’t have a whole lot in here, but I could prepare us a small something to enjoy while we rest up.” 

“Let me help,” Lucina interjected as Sharena began to walk towards her kitchenette. “If you don’t mind, of course.”

“Thanks, I’d be grateful for the help.”

The two got to work. At first the pair was ambitious, but they quickly realized they were out of their depth and settled for preparing sandwiches. 

After they were done, they sat down on one of Sharena’s sofas and began to eat. “Mmm, this sandwich you  made is lovely, Sharena,” Lucina remarked.

“Is it?” Sharena asked. Without thinking, she leaned over and took a bite of the sandwich Lucina still held in her hands. She realized her mistake just before she took the bite,  but decided to commit to the faux pas and continued. 

Sharena turned away after taking the bite. “Yeah, I guess it was pretty good. Glad you liked it.” 

Rather than flustered, Lucina felt relieved. She leaned over and took a bite from Sharena’s sandwich. As she chewed, Lucina said, “People always think I’m weird when I try to eat other people’s food. I just wanna see if it’s good.” 

Sharena turned right around, a big grin on her face. “Yes! Exactly! I don’t know why people think it’s weird and ‘unladylike.’” 

Lucina nodded, food forgotten. “Yes, people will tell me the same thing. ‘Sword fighting isn’t ladylike, stick to sewing.’ ‘Those clothes are a fashion disaster, you can’t be seen wearing that.’ I don’t like to worry about such things.”

The two continued like that for hours, complaining about Alfonse and Frederick well into the evening. Finally, the pair realized how late it was. 

Lucina did not wish to leave, but did not wish to overstay her welcome either.

Sharena did not wish for her to leave, either. “Lucina, would you like to have a sleepover? I’ve got plenty of room and I can lend you some pajamas. It’s just that I’ve never had a sleepover before and have always wanted to.” 

“Please, I would love to spend more time with you, Sharena.”

Sharena led Lucina to her closet and left her to find whatever she wanted that would fit, while Sharena walked over to a dusty corner and pulled a rumpled shirt and some comfortable shorts out of a pile of dirty clothes. She sniffed them, found the odor bearable, and changed into those.

After a few minutes, Lucina stepped out, wearing a frilly pink dress Sharena had outgrown a while back. That was when Sharena realized she was a few inches taller than Lucina and also had a bit more muscle. She’d always found herself looking up at Lucina, almost as if the other princess towered over her, but she was only then realizing that that had all been in her head. But Lucina looked cute in the frilly outfit, and the skirt only went down to Lucina’s lower thighs so Sharena got a good look at her legs. “How do I look?” Lucina asked.

“I like your legs,” Sharena blurted. 

“Thank you,” Lucina said, taking the compliment in stride. “I like your biceps.”

While Sharena struggled to find a way to reply, Lucina threw herself into a mountain of stuffed animals. She disappeared into the pile of plush, and after a moment stuck her head out and said, “Why don’t you join me in here?”

After a second to gather her courage, Sharena dove into the pile. After shifting around a bit, she found herself face to face with Lucina and with small plush faces staring at the two of them. But as soft as the stuffed animals were, they did not feel as soft as Lucina’s lips looked. Before she could stop herself, Sharena found herself saying as much. 

Lucina turned bright red. “You think so?”

Sharena could either back off or dive in. Given the choice, she asked, “Do you think I can find out if I’m right? Can I kiss you, Lucina?”

This all seemed to come out of nowhere, but Lucina didn’t mind. “Yes, I’d like that.”

This kiss was softer than either of them had expected. Each found their heart wrapped in a warm embrace. It lasted only a moment, but the two women lay there hand in hand, unsure what to do but wanting to remain in the other’s presence. Soon enough, they’d fallen asleep.


End file.
